


Танцующий детектив

by SSC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Детектив Рид прекрасно умеет работать под прикрытием, даже под очень странным прикрытием. Еще он умеет нихрена не замечать очевидного, но рано или поздно придется.





	Танцующий детектив

**Author's Note:**

> Хэд: Рид хорошо танцует.
> 
> В качестве фона рекомендую включать оригинал:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bc80tFJpTuo
> 
> Заранее сорри за lazy writing, я не нашел нормального перевода Sweet Transvestite на русский, так что, если кто не знает ангельского, просто посмотрите сначала видео.

Капитан Фаулер приготовился как следует наорать, напыжился, прочистил горло — и подавился. Потому что Гэвин Рид спокойно сказал «Да, я беру это дело» с самым невозмутимым выражением на роже, какое только можно было представить.  
— Дело про андроидов, — повторил Фаулер.  
— Уоррен сказала, что они как люди, значит, буду работать.  
— Дело в гей-клубе.  
Рид посмотрел на него очень долгим взглядом. Его кофеварка за спиной невозмутимо мигал диодом, и Фаулер подумал, что давненько не слышал воплей и матерщины из-за их стола. Помирились, что ли?  
— Кэп, я не понял, ты меня заставляешь или отговариваешь? Сказал же, я беру это дело, у меня есть опыт работы под прикрытием. Все нормально будет.  
Фаулер кивнул и отдал папку. Ну, работа предполагала напарника. Рид сразу сел за терминал и начал работать, и теперь Фаулер отчетливо заметил, что РК900 легко растрепал ему волосы. Помирились.

 

Рид и правда слегка успокоился после их последней драки. Он убедился, что может убить РК900 даже без ножа, может быть убит, если прохлопает, а с таким жить можно было уже попроще, чем с идеальным, неистребимым, бессмертным засранцем за плечом.  
РК900 правда лез трогать, что обосновал повышенной тактильностью, но тут похер уже. Ну, терпимо. Даже приятно, когда делают массаж после травмы, не нужно таскаться на процедуры. Сейчас пальцы скользнули за ухом, Рид оскалился, и РК900 мгновенно отвял.  
— Дело. Работа. Нужно зафиксировать подпись на контракте, — напомнил он, — причем тебе, доказательство с глаз андроида принимают в суде. Прикинешься человеком, грелку не забудь.  
— Ваша роль, если я правильно понял вводную — внедриться под видом андроида-танцора и отвлечь внимание, а заодно меня прикрыть по необходимости.  
— Ну да, — Гэвин фыркнул, просматривая фотки интерьеров, — костюм подберу такой, чтоб шрамы не палить, там на наборе наш информатор, пропустит без скана. Я зажгу, ты снимешь бумаги, все просто и без шума. Если снимешь меня и выложишь, я тебе башку прострелю. Не впервой, сделаю так, чтобы на тебя даже последний уборщик не пялился.  
РК900 кивнул и снова потянулся, Рид не стал уворачиваться, дождавшись короткого касания к пальцам. Нет, просто дело забрал. Может, дубина просто и ничего не догоняет.  
Кто именно из них дубина, Рид не был уверен.

 

Ближе к делу РК900 завалился к нему домой, как раз когда Гэвин разминался после бесконечно долгого и тяжелого дня. Его танцевальная практика была давно и неправда, так что связки подзаржавели.  
— Чего надо? — рявкнул он, стоя на руках, когда РК900 ввалился в комнату.  
Тупой андроид уронил его тупую кошку, а она мигом взлетела, ободрав живот в рывке к вершинам. Гэвин рухнул вместе с РК900, разбил ему нос до тириума и чуть сам не покалечился.  
РК900 поднялся вместе с ним и помог встать, сразу убрал руки.  
— Что за хуйня, ты дело решил сорвать?   
— Ошибочная реакция на внезапное восприятие.  
— Внезапное, бля. Как я буду прикидываться одним из ваших с фингалом? — Гэвин ткнул его в грудь. Руку перехватили.   
— Ты убрал волосы с тела, — сипло сказал РК900.  
— Пиздец, я иду в секс-клуб, танцором, андроидом, — Гэвин ткнул его второй рукой, — конечно, я убрал нахуй волосы!  
Уточнять, что он убрал прям везде, Рид не стал. И так РК900 поймал его вторую руку, слегка сжал и шагнул вперед, нависая айсбергом. Скользнул по правой вверх, до плеча, по шее, по щеке — и резко прижал к себе.  
— Тогда тебе нужен диод, — сказал он хрипло.  
Гэвин судорожно сглотнул. Пальцы на левом запястье шевельнулись, растирая кожу. В голове только дергалось «ебать!» И «дожили», пока его сраный андроид притягивал ближе, скользнув до пояса. Он сделал балетный шаг, и Гэвин как-то легко поймал ритм, вышагивая по комнате спиной вперед. Он позволил себя прокрутить, но когда РК900 — Ричард, он звал себя Ричард — прижался со спины, Гэвин резко отскочил, задыхаясь, весь красный.  
— Мы никогда не будем об этом говорить!  
— Как скажешь, Рид. Я приготовлю ужин.  
В комнате стало темнее и скучнее. Гэвин поймал и растрепал свою безымянную кошку, бормоча про тупых андроидов и тупые подкаты. Жутко тупые подкаты. Ричард ночевал тут уже кучу раз — как всегда дремал стоя, готовил кофе по утрам, таскал ужин к терминалу, уносил в кровать, чтоб шею не ломал, и блядь кажется это все что-то значило!  
До выхода на охоту оставалось два часа и Гэвин не успел ни на что толком решиться, все отодвигая ради работы. Сегодня нужно здорово изобразить андроида, а потом свалить живым и с доказательством сраной сделки!

К месту Рид уже сильно нервничал. Клуб охранялся очень прилично, спалят — прострелят башку. Диод сильно давил на висок, он был приклеен очень плотно, имел контактную зону и казался частью лица. Идеально гладкое, без волоска, лицо казалось чужим. Рид наклеил пластиковую полоску, прикрывая шрам на носу. У андроидов не бывает шрамов.  
Души и мозгов теоретически тоже, а по факту мысли нервно кружили вокруг сложившихся фактов. Кажись, его жестянка к нему неровно дышит. Охренеть как неровно и охренеть как давно, с год минимум.  
То-то девятисотка бесился, когда Гэвин ненадолго замутил с Полли, официанткой в баре неподалеку. Аж из бара выжил — сначала ее, потом его. Еще Рич то и дело лез лизаться: то анализировал на переутомление, то на метамфетамин, когда Гэвин работал трое суток подряд, то без объяснения — пару раз брал и лизал Гэвину пальцы.  
Детектив, ебать! Под носом не заметил! Почему его таскают на руках при малейшей травме, проведывают в больнице, воруют футболки и прикрывают спиной, ловя его пули!  
Срань. И что хуже всего, он сам вытаскивал, добывал тириум, сидел в ремблоке, спал в обнимку, носил его куртку... Пиздец, да их все давно считали парой и звали всегда вместе! Да они и ходили везде вдвоем!  
Это не жестянка тупая, это он тупой. Вот выживет — нахер пошлет. Гэвин подавил испуганное сомнение и еще раз изучил свое лицо в отражении.  
На себя он не был похож. 

 

Клуб с заднего входа выглядел как все другие клубы: мешанина, торопливые крики, андроид из очередного танца «неожиданно» свалился с тириумной недостаточностью, Гэвина впихнули, проверив быстро по коду, тоже приклеенному на руку под локоть. Это не была его первая работа под прикрытием, но раньше он не изображал андроида. Хорошо хоть не сканировали, поверили внешним признакам, а информатор быстро пропихнул его к сцене под шепотки, что у этого WR400 что-то ебало совершенно доисторическое, точно ли не трехсотая серия, с какой помойки его откопали, да похуй уже, станцует и на переплавку.  
Гэвин беззвучно бесился, генерируя на роже улыбочку. В микроскопической «гримерке» его встретил информатор, прошипел, что Гэвину надо срочно перестать жрать так много, и затянул в корсет до полного выдоха, а не лайтово. Так, драки резко отменялись, Гэвин с трудом мог продышаться.   
— Карл, мне пиздец.  
— Ты у нас сладкий трансвестит, а не стареющий полицейский! С тебя песня, помнишь?  
— Я не стареющий! И мне дышать нечем!  
Информатор с яростью замахал кисточками, наводя макияж. Пиздец, просто пиздец. Сейчас они нахер провалятся. Парик на череп, огромные губы, черные тени, ресницы до лба, господи как тупо же он выглядел.   
Гэвин для успокоения вспомнил дело. Итак, во время выхода «трансвестита» их клиент сядет за крайний столик, вытащит из-под него бумаги, подпишет, заберет деньги и свалит. С ним-то похер, его вела другая группа, а задача Гэвина была зафиксирвать сам факт подписи и в идеале отследить ебло со второй стороны, кто там вообще ввязался в транзит нелегальных андроидских биокомпонентов, а потом оторвать яйца, потому что Иерихон поредел на треть, а это расстраивало его пластикового засранца в сопли. Только б Рич не психанул. Это была даже не работа, просто отвлечь всех от Ричарда.  
— Так, поехали, — Карл толкнул его к дверям, завернутого в плащ и старающегося улыбаться, как будто ему было чем дышать.

Гэвин выступил из-за решетки и ухмыльнулся во всю челюсть, запевая низким, почти не срывающимся голосом:  
 _How d’you do, I  
See you’ve met my  
Faithful handyman  
He’s just a little brought down because  
When you knocked  
He thought you were the candy man_

Еще парочка симпатичных WR400 изображали подтанцовку. Все местные уебки были тут: торговцы метом, героином и красным льдом, сутенеры и всякая шушера. Половину Гэвин знал в лицо. Из-под косметики было не особо видно настоящие черты, надеялся он. Хорошо хоть петь получалось почти в ноты. Ричард пробирался в толпу, небрежно пихаясь, похожий на детектива из шестидесятых, в охрененной шляпе. Все взгляды были прикованы к Гэвину, все шло по плану. Прикрыть глаза, сделать рожу поскромнее:

_Don’t get strung out by the way that I look  
Don’t judge a book by its cover  
I’m not much of a man by the light of day  
But by night I’m one hell of a lover_

_I’m just a sweet transvestite  
From Transexual, Transylvania, ha ha_

Гэвин скинул плащ под всеобщие вопли, и поймал охреневший взгляд Ричарда. Он прошел прямо к нему, продолжая петь:

_Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound  
You look like you’re both pretty groovy  
Or if you want something visual that’s not too abysmal  
We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie_

Он в душе не ебал, что за Стив Ривс, его больше волновало, что Рич залип и смотрел не туда. Подтанцовка отчаянно неслась за ним, по заднице прилетел шлепок и Гэвин молча запомнил ублюдка. В перестрелках всякое бывает. Всю часть с «налить воды в стакан» под подпевку он с яростью смотрел на Ричарда, чтобы тот наконец-то допер башкой своей пластиковой, что Рид тут должен отвлекать не напарника.  
Стакан воды прилетел Ричарду прямо в лицо.

_Well, you got caught with a flat, well, how about that?  
Well, babies, don’t you panic  
(работай, черт тебя дери!)  
By the light of the night, it’ll all seem alright  
I’ll get you a satanic mechanic_

Кто-то сел на крайний столик, и Ричард очнулся, пока Гэвин возвращался к сцене, покачивая бедрами. На этот раз источник шлепка он не отследил, и просто мечтал сжечь этот притон до фундамента. 

_Why don’t you stay for the night? (night)  
Or maybe a bite? (bite)  
I could show you my favorite obsession  
I’ve been making a man  
With blond hair and a tan  
And he’s good for relieving my tension_

Рич опять залип взглядом на Гэвине и его каблуках. Пришлось изобразить пинок, чтобы смотрел на стол, а не на его жопу. Часть с лабораторией из песни вырезали, так что Гэвин продолжал повторять припев, растопырившись в неудобной «сексуальной» позе.

_I’m just a sweet transvestite  
I’m just a sweet transvestite  
I’m just a sweet transvestite  
From Transexual, Transylvania, ha ha_

Белые каблуки заставили залипнуть даже их подписанта. Гэвин неторопливо переложил ноги, показывая накачанные икры, щелкнул языком и неторопливо удалился.  
Пошла другая песня, Гэвин удалился в гримерку, продолжая всем видом изображать всего лишь андроида. Внутри сидел серый Карл. У его виска какой-то незнакомый здоровенный хуй держал пистолет.  
— Простите, уважаемый, это помещение только для персонала, — поставленным голосом сказал Гэвин, мерцая диодом.  
— Неплохо, неплохо. Почти похож. Вы где такого секасного полицая выдернули, а?  
— Моя модель WR400.  
— И если я выстрелю, пойдет синяя кровь?  
— Конечно. Сэр, прошу покинуть помещение, — Гэвин смотрел на него чуть искоса, взмахивая ресницами. Ебучий образ, но спалить не должны, свет в гримерке был просто говно, желто-синий и тусклый.  
— Я же говорил, что это андроид! И пел он в ноты! — запищал Карл, — Шон, ну что ты дуришь, какая полиция к хуям!  
Гэвин моргал и думал, успел ли Рич передать данные или нет. Только бы не приперся спасать, с него стало бы. Пусть валит уже.  
Пистолет шевельнулся и теперь смотрел не Карлу в висок, а Гэвину в живот.   
— Пиздуй, — Шон выпихнул Карла наружу, — а ты, детка, останься. Поиграем.  
Гэвин широко ему улыбнулся. Особенную радость вызывал отложенный под зеркало пистолет. Шон осклабился и дернул шнуровку корсета, подтягивая впритык, и полез целоваться. Гэвин чуть не сломал ему нос лбом и выхватил пистолет из-под замаха, ткнул в рот до ограничителя и сжал за горло.  
— Сейчас ты меня выведешь отсюда, — шепнул он Шону, — или получишь маслину в пасть. Уяснил? Хорошо уяснил?  
Бугай испуганно тряс башкой. Не геройствует, молодец какой. Гэвин заботливо протер ему кровь с лица, чтоб не палился, размазал себе макияж посильнее и снова сжал горло, перетыкая пистолет изо рта под ребро. Вышло почти объятие.  
— Веди себя как паинька, и выберешься живым.  
— Ты коп?  
— Я конкурент ваших сраных кожаных мешков. Диод не видишь?  
— Господи, девиант...  
— Господь наш rA9.

Коридор казался бесконечным и полным народу. Шон херово держал лицо, приходилось его то и дело отворачивать, изображая поцелуй. Никого не ебло, куда они ползли — ну конечно, к номерам, никуда больше. Гэвина трясло так, что он едва не палился, продолжая нежно и испуганно улыбаться размалеванными губами.  
О, Ричард — хуле он тут делает!  
Но не палится, увязался незаметно, следуя в двух шагах. Очень хотелось спросить, что там с делом и хрена он приперся сюда, в служебные помещения. Начистить морду хотелось просто из-за нервяка.  
— Давай на выход, милый, — мурлыкнул Гэвин, — у тебя же тут машинка?  
— Д-да, тут, — Шон панически оглянулся и обнаружил Ричарда. Тот смотрел с жаждой убийства.  
Гэвин подмигнул напарнику и быстро вымелся наружу, наконец-то вмазал Шону в уже разбитый нос.  
— Не знаю, что ты там за мудака запугивал, — прошипел он, — но если кто-то узнает, я тебя кастрирую. Уяснил? Наши модели пиздец как не любят таких уебков, как ты. Слышал про Норт?  
— Эта психо...  
Гэвин дал ему по шарам.  
— Эта наша потрясающая героиня восстания. Все, исчезни с глаз моих, мешок с костями.  
Шон исчез.  
Трофейный пистолет так и остался в руке, его забрал Ричард. Он же выудил откуда-то плащ, завернул, чтоб не сверкать жопой, и осторожно увел к мотоциклу. Все, как планировалось.  
— Как прошло?  
— Запись и распознанное лицо. Отправил уже в отдел.  
Впившись в него под тириумным регулятором, Гэвин пытался принять тот факт, что у них получилось. Колени тряслись на пережженном адреналине, хотелось орать и стрелять, или что-нибудь еще делать, такое же активное. 

Рич притащил их домой. Точнее, в дом Гэвина, но по факту они давно жили втроем, считая кошку. Они завалились внутрь, чуть не свалившись — каблуки для нормальной жизни не были предназначены, зато Гэвин наконец-то был выше аж на полголовы.  
С этой-то высоты он впился, уставился в офигенные глаза, ярко-синие, он только сейчас рассмотрел по-настоящему. Рич в него вцепился, как в спасательный круг. Чулки сильно жали, и Гэвин уже мечтал от них избавиться.  
— Как прошло? Ты меня напугал, — Рич говорил сейчас совсем по-человечески, вообще ни намека на запрограммированное, — что это за перформанс был в конце?  
— Карла спалили, но я его прикрыл, и себя заодно прикрыл, — Гэвин истерически расхохотался, — пиздец как я башку ушиб.   
— Сильно? Вызвать врача?  
— Да я нос уебку расквасил и сказал, что я из Иерихона, так что давай, мы на одной стороне, подконнектись.  
— Ты что несешь-то?  
Гэвин схватил его руку и требовательно прижал к лицу. Ему всегда было интересно, что чувствуют андоиды от контакта, а сейчас был диод, который мог хоть что-то передавать. Он был больше декоративный, но...  
Рука вспыхнула белым, и от виска прошило острым уколом куда-то прямо под череп. Шляпа Ричарда слетела, открывая его слегка замазаный тоналкой диод, и там уже горело ярким красным, просто без перехода на желтый.   
Он прижимал Гэвина к стене, но тот все еще был выше и мог внаглую навязать поцелуй.  
— Давай, скажи, что чувствуешь, — прошипел Гэвин, оторвавшись от мягких, совершенно человеческих губ.  
— Что ты меня сейчас изнасилуешь прямо в этом коридоре, если я не скажу «да», — Ричард хрипло выдохнул, как будто у него могло перехватить дыхание, — так?  
— Бинго, детектив. Или ты меня.  
— Или я тебя, — Рич поцеловал его в ключицу, под крупное нелепое ожерелье.  
Ладони скользнули под и так еле державшийся корсет, обдирая последнюю шнуровку, одна почти человеческая, настоящая, вторая тоже настоящая, но гладкая и пластиковая. Да ну пиздец, весь Рич был совершенно настоящим, горячим и заведенным до крайности.  
— Модель WR400, — фыркнул он, поцеловал рядом с ухом, — протестировать функции?  
— Давай тестируй уже, что тянешь, — Гэвин прижался, жмурясь.  
Главное, не думать лишнего и как завтра будет стыдно. Как обычно, блядь, не трахаться что ли из-за этого!  
С напарником он еще не пробовал, в конце концов, даже не фантазировал особо — да и вообще он нечасто думал о сексе, времени не было. Здесь, в жарком темном коридоре, в этом внезапном костюме и с этим внезапным голодом, все казалось иначе.  
Не открывая глаз Гэвин шарил, гладил, как будто снова составляя карту: растрепавшиеся волосы, кольцо диода, губы, широкие плечи, которые еще в предыдущей модели понравились, крепкие реальные руки с бархатистой кожей. Никаких шрамов, а в темноте даже веснушек не было видно, только чувствовалась эта нечеловеческая гладкость скина под подушечками пальцев, под губами.  
Они целовались так, будто спорили, кто оставит больше меток, и Рич побеждал с разгромным счетом, потому что на нем следов не оставалось, зато шею Гэвина стремительно покрывали засосы и следы укусов.   
— Кто тут еще секс-модель, — шепнул он, — у тебя хоть есть, чем?  
— А ты хочешь быть снизу?  
Сам этот вопрос Гэвина просто вышиб из колеи. Он замер, тяжело дыша, прижался раскаленным лбом к плечу, и почувствовал, как ладонь скользит по спине от шеи до поясницы, потом вверх, кончиками пальцев по ребрам, и снова вниз, от вставших дыбом волосков на шее до бедра, снова вверх. От этого чувства хотелось разреветься, или врезать ему, или снова поцеловать, так что Гэвин выбрал последний пункт, снова теряя все мысли.  
На своих каблуках он бы далеко не ушел, так что Рич просто утащил его к постели, подняв под задницу. Совесть проснулась, но Гэвин снова ее отпинал, потому что в жопу. Работа подождет до завтра. Сейчас были дела важнее, например, все-таки содрать штаны с Рича, дрожа от напряженного любопытства.  
Он мог ожидать почти все, что угодно, хоть щупальце, хоть ничего, как у моделей без скина, и обнаруженный некрупный аккуратный член его буквально изумил.  
— Расширение поставил, — шепнул Рич, — еще полгода назад, думал, ты сообразишь наконец или нахер меня пошлешь.  
— А говорить ты не пробовал, кофеварка? — Гэвин осторожно проверил наощупь. Пластика не чувствовалось. Чуть вибрирующая, бархатистая плотность. Рич обманывал все органы чувств, начиная с того нелепого, который заставлял испытывать привязанность. Влюбленность, материнку его за ногу.   
Вдвоем они расправились с остатками костюма, косметика размазалась от поцелуев, с носа отлетела пластинка, закрывающая шрам, и Рич коснулся его губами, как-то оказавшись сверху. Может быть, Гэвин просто слишком устал, или Рич был слишком охрененный, чтобы пытаться его нагнуть, или просто устал нагибать, или... да ну к черту, решил он, выкрутившись, как змея, и устраиваясь на животе. Его немедленно поцеловали в висок.  
Гэвин очень давно не был снизу, и еще больше не был с кем-то, кому мог доверять и не командовать, как и в каком порядке действовать. Вместо смазки у них был биогель против ссадин, и он отлично помог, снимая первый спазм, когда Гэвин зашипел, зубами впиваясь в собственную руку.  
— Все хорошо, — Рич притормозил, обнял, давая привыкнуть — даже небольшой размер казался просто адским с непривычки, — сейчас пройдет.  
Он поцеловал в висок, и снова, наверное, попытался подконнектиться. Снова было это ощущение слабой вибрации, укола, и впервые Гэвин пожалел, что он сам не андроид. Рич медленно шевельнулся, отодвинулся, выскальзывая, и толкнулся обратно. И снова двинулся, чуть дальше.  
Скулить было совершенно неправильно, но Гэвин просто забил на все, и стонал, и скулил, и требовал «быстрее», и что-то еще нес, старательно двигаясь обратно, пытаясь толкнуться одновременно на движение внутрь, и не всегда попадая в такт. Он задыхался от звуков над ухом — певучих нечеловеческих стонов, охрененных переливов, с которыми Рич его трахал все быстрее и резче.  
Его жесткая белая ладонь накрыла руку Гэвина. Вот так, да — переплести пальцы, опереться, чтобы двигаться назад сильнее и сильнее, почти поднимаясь уже на колени. Гэвин отчаянно взмок, вздрагивая все сильнее под этими резкими пронзающими движениями, уже не мог держать ритм, и Рич тоже сбивался, сбивался от кайфа — охрененное личное достижение, заебать андроида до сбоев.  
Искры почему-то рассыпались в голове, а не от яиц, как обычно, Гэвин орал уже в голос, сжимался всем телом, выплескиваясь в бесконечных спазмах, а потом просто рухнул ничком под весом Рича.  
Только бы тот мозги себе не спалил, думалось слабо и медленно.

Но нет, пошевелился, обнял крепче, снова сжал руку, с которой все еще держал переплетенными пальцы. Поцеловал в затылок.  
— Ты потрясающий, Рич, — шепнул Гэвин, пока мысли еще не вернулись в норму.  
— Ты в rA9 уверовал и больше не язвишь?  
Гэвин ткнул его локтем, снова сладко застонал от движения внутри, выгнулся.  
— Лучше давай второй раунд.  
— Ты спишь почти, какой тебе второй раунд, — Рич поцеловал в шею снова, прямо над позвонком, и это было очень охренительно здорово.  
И оказаться на руках, на полпути в ванну, долго фыркать в горячей воде, на самом деле засыпая уже в обнимку.  
— Где кошка? Ты дверь закрыл, она не выскочит? — Гэвин отчаянно зевнул, но поднялся, собираясь проверить.  
Рич его повернул и показал. Кошка спала в парике, свернувшись калачиком, рядом со сброшенными туфлями на бесконечно высоком каблуке и рассыпавшимся ожерельем.


End file.
